Life with the Akatsuki
by KidGoneWacko
Summary: After three years, Sakura,Ino and Tenten return to Konoha as newly promoted Anbu's. However on the way they get turned into animals and are adopted by Akatsuki members...itasaku,tensaso,inodei.
1. Returning

**Chapter 1 : Returning**

"_No matter how bad things get, you got to go on living, even if it kills you."_

She walked in brisk heavy strides down the hall, her fists clenched and her head bowed down hiding her angry tearful eyes behind her long bangs.

She couldn't believe it.

The boys..._her_ boys.

How could they do this. Do this to her.

Kami, she felt as though someone had ripped her heart out and trampled on it with high heels. Such pain.

She wasn't unfamiliar with pain. She had lost her parents at the early age of five. She could barely say that she knew her parents since her memories were bits and pieces such as a smile or the sound of their laughter. Still she knew the pain of losing dear ones.

However, the current situation was completely different. She knew the boys. Her whole life had been centered around them. The pain she felt now was caused by people she had known since the creation of team 7. For more or less 7 years. They had done missions, made pranks. They ate together. They shared their beds. They cried and laughed. They suffered Sasuke's departure. All of that together. Hell, they had even showered together on necessary occasions.

She was sure that if she had lost them in battle the pain would have been terrible but surmountable. However a betrayal to her was much worse. She had given them her trust. She had thought they were a family or at least close friends. But that didn't seem to mean anything to them. They just threw all those years of friendship back into her face. Without an explanation. Without looking back as they walked away.

But this time it was her turn to counter-attack.

She wouldn't take shit from anyone. And especially from them. They were the last persons she thought would treat her like this and she would make sure that they would be the last.

She took a sharp turn and continued down the hall until she faced the large wooden door. This door, if she was able to convince the Hokage, would enable her to create her new self. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She entered the room only to see that she was not the only one in the room. In front of the desk stood Ino and Tenten all with tear-stained faces and angry gleams in their eyes.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow and stood up slowly.

"How nice of you to join us Sakura. I was just thinking that two girls wanting to leave wasn't enough," The sarcasm was clear.

Knowing that she didn't need to explain her reasons for being here, Sakura just looked her mentor in the eyes. She would not back down and the Hokage knew it. Sitting back in her seat, Tsunade shook her head.

"Look girls. Konoha is at its lowest because of Orochimaru's attack last year. Our forces have greatly diminished. And we need all the available ninja if there is a future attack. So you have to understand that I can't let you go now."

"Shishou we want to go train."

"We will be of no help to Konoha. And Orochimaru won't attack now. We all know that his army was equally damaged if not more than ours. He'll need at least a year or two to recrute new ninjas." The girls nodded in agreement as Tenten spoke. The Hokage knew that they were right since she had said so herself in the meeting with the council members yesterday. She looked at them as they stood determined before her.

"Sorry girls but you have perfectly fine training grounds here in Konoha."

Sakura looked at Tsunade with puppy dog eyes "But Shishou..."

The big breasted woman knew instantly that she was screwed. How could she resist those big tearful eyes. Hell she'd bet no one could. Shaking her head to clear her mind she tried to stare her apprentice down. But the more she tried the more she felt her mental defences crack and completely crash down. Fuck.

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine girls. But I can give you no more than three years. If you don't come back in exactly three years starting today, you will be classified as missing-nins. Do I make myself clear?" She was immediately answered with squeals.

"Thank you so much!"

All three girls jumped onto the distraught Hokage hugging her, kissing her cheek over and over again.

"Fine, fine girls. Now get off and get your butts out of here before I throw you out myself"

The girls finally closed the door, happy smiles plastered on their beautiful faces.

Inside her office Tsunade looked out at Konoha, a fond smile on her lips. '_They are finally growing up, making decisions for themselves. One day the three of them will come back in full bloom. But I just hope I did the right thing. God those boys are going to suffer when I get my hands on them. They have the worst timing ever. One girl departing would have been enough but noooo. They all had to treat them like shit all at the same time. Fucking idiots. They're going to regret it one day and I have a feeling I will too.'_

Turning her back on Konoha she reached out for her cup of sake. She growled as she found the glass empty as well as the bottle sitting at her side.

"SHIZUNE...SAKE . NOW"

* * *

Sakura, Tenten and Ino ran full speed through the forest heading south.

It had been nearly three years since they had gone to train in Takigakure (hidden village of the waterfall). Three years of intense training to finally return to Konoha and prove their value and strength. They had kept contact with the Hokage by sending a message every six months. And from what they'd heard Sasuke had come back two years ago with a team...

_'Team Emo. Nobo. No Hebo, or something like that...Heb...e...Hebi, yeah that's it.'_

_**'Wonder what he looks like. Hopefully still handsome cause that would be a waste of a good piece of arse'.**_

_'What do you mean?'._

_**'Well you see after years around a snake paedophile, living in some run down underground base, and around not so sane ninja's, I think your appearance isn't at it's best when coming out'.**_

Both Sakura's snickered.

_'He would deserve it'_

The girls had matured not only mentally but also physically.

Ino had really beautiful forms now. She couldn't go out without guys gawking at her or drooling. Even married men or women would stare at her in lust. Mentally she was pretty much the same. Still a shopping addict with appearances being extremely important to her.

Tenten wore her usual buns. Her attire was a Chinese top with cargo pants and two rather big scrolls on her back. However her body had become more feminine by developing curves in all the right places and sufficient amount of muscle. She herself made many heads turn.

Finally Sakura had grown out of her large forehead that had been a pain in her younger days and was currently covered by a stray lock of her bubble gum pink hair. She had grown back her hair which now ran down to the middle of her in an expertly done braid (thanks to Ino).

Her black cloak flapped in the wind as her green eyes gazed onto her companions with confidence and a light smile on her heart shaped face.

_'The three years have finally passed. Now we just need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible and prove our strength. Show that we are no longer weak and pathetic. And I'll be able to show Sasuke what he lost' _

_**'And I can't wait to get laid too' **_

_'Stop' _

_'Y__**our not planning on staying a virgin your whole life I hope. I won't let you become a nun ! Eek yuck. Just the thought of it…'. **_Inner Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she made gagging noises.

_**'**__Shut your mouth you freak' _

After these three years Sakura was proud to say that she was over her idiotic fangirlish love for Sasuke. But that didn't mean that she was ready to fall in love again. One bad experience had chattered her heart enough. She wasn't even sure it was back to normal. It would leave a mark. That, she was sure of.

They ran fast wanting to get home as fast as possible.

The girls had developed confidence in their abilities. Yet the pain caused by their teams was still there, lingering under the surface. And they couldn't wait to let it all out on them. The guys would never know what hit them. Nor would they get out of the hospital any time soon.

Silence had settled over the three kunoichi. It was not quite uncomfortable but extremely unnerving to the blond who, after an hour of silence, chose to break it.

"Damn it Sakura. How long is it till we get there," whined Ino.

"We'll be there soon enough. Maybe a day or two."

Tenten raised her brow "You said that yesterday " Sakura stopped, pulled her tongue at her and resumed running.

Ino's running did not falter as she started to jump in excitement. "This is gonna be great I can't wait to get back. Imagine the guys'faces when they learn that we're ANBU now...! They 'll be like _'Wow you're so cool'_ or begging on their knees _'Oh master please teach me this wonderful, exquisite technique of yours'_ "

"Yeah that would be just so hilarious," giggled Tenten "Personally, I can't wait to see Neji. I have tons of things to tell him and show him" .

At the last part Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh that was dirty, very dirty." She was rewarded with a smack behind the head as she laughed out loud.

"Ino," Tenten whined, a bright red colour washing over her face.

As a matter of fact Tenten had been holding special feelings for Neji since she started at the ninja academy. He always seemed unaffected by the world around him for his face was always void of emotion. However, one day, she saw that his facial expression held an underlining pout. She thought it was cute and that was the beginning of her love for him. Then rejected, she was more than determined to find her place back in the team. Suddenly her eyes glowed evilly " But if he dares question my abilities or ignore me again...Muhahahaha!"

Ignoring the plotting bun girl, Ino sighed.

"It feels as if we haven't seen them for an eternity. Even if they treated us like shit I can't help but miss them all."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Thinking back we really were kind of pathetic. Only caring about appearances and boys."

Ino then cautiously turned towards Sakura knowing the subject was a difficult one. "What are you going to do about Sasuke now that he is back?"

"Nothing Ino. I don't love him anymore so I'm certainly not going to chase after him again. You can have Sasuke if you want."

She smiled as Ino made a gagging sound.

"Ugh no...way. I don't know where he's been. And for all I know he may look like a mini Orochimaru." The girls laughed as Ino echoed Inner Sakura's previous thoughts.

"Well the quicker we move, the quicker we'll get there and see for ourselves. So stop chatting and move your big butts" Sakura called out to them three trees ahead. Ignoring the insult they nodded speeding up in Konoha's direction.

Suddenly out of nowhere a kunai embedded itself near Sakura's head. The three girls alert scanned the surroundings feeling a presence in the bush on their right. But before they could do a thing all three fell into the hands of unconsciousness. The last thing they heard was a male voice murmuring _"night, night little lambs."_

* * *

**Extra info:**

**Ino 18**

**Sakura 18**

**Tenten 19**

**Deidei 20**

**Itachi 22**

**Sasori unknown**

**Kisame (aka. Fishy-chan) 30**


	2. Transformation

**Chapter II : Transformation**

_'Uncles and aunts, and cousins, are all very well, and fathers and mothers are not to be despised; but a grandmother, at holiday time, is worth them all.' ~Fanny Fern  
_

"Have you found her Senju?"

Said man stood up from his crouching position. Advancing towards his master he took out a scroll from his hip pouch and laid it carefully on the uneven stone floor.

"The jutsu was cast and will take effect in the next 4 days"

The master jerked out of his chair and snatched the scroll from the floor. His overwhelming excitement caused a rupture of control on his chakra. The men in the room started coughing as the chakra reached out to them and sucked their life away. Senju held his hand up to his master for help but he had no strength left. His arm fell to the floor lifeless.

A laugh escaped the master's mouth as he glided towards the door not minding the dead bodies. He hummed a low tune.

"Be patient...Soon you will have all that you have wished for but for now...Be patient"

He hummed louder.

"Yes I will wait. I've already waited for three centuries so 4 days...It's nothing" His mouth formed a twisted grin and his eyes gave off an evil glint that promised something not so good. _'My little Tenshi beware. The big bad wolf is on its way.'_

* * *

The birds flew out of the trees in panic as a scream echoed through the forest.

"DAMN ! That...that thing, was a pain in the ass" shouted Kisame swinging his chakra sucking sword over his head venting his pent up rage.

"Who would have known that old women could be so bossy!-_"Kisa darling wash my clothes please"_- "_Kisa-chan help me with this...help me with that_"-Argh. Enough! I just can't wait to get back to the base. At least there we don't have to do the cleaning,"

He shoved his arms and sword up in the air, "Thank god for maids."

The other three men agreed.

The past months had been gruelling to them.

After a great amount of missions during the past 9 months, leader decided that he needed to have a break from all Akatsuki business. By hook or crook, the other Akatsuki members caught wind of this little holiday and convinced him (by blackmail) that they had to have one too.

But somehow this "holiday" did not quiet turn out like they had hoped it to. At the begin they were pretty happy when they ended up at leader's (aka Pein) summer house on the border of Taki no kuni and Tsuchi no kuni, - at first -.

The devil chose that moment to pop out of its hiding place : Pein's grand-mother. That woman looked pretty normal, well as normal as any grand-mother can be. A bit of moustache, wrinkles everywhere and shaky legs still trying, in vain, to support her little body after all these years. But you know what they say 'You don't judge a book by its cover'.

Turned out that she was the one who trained Pein when he was a kid and was a highly skilled assassin and she lived in Pein's summer house. So in the end Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi became her slaves...well more like Kisame did.

_(flashback) _

"_Hey Itachi" Said man looked over at Kisame,"there's a wrinkled old thing in the middle of the kitchen. Shall I take care of it?" _

_Not waiting for an answer he unstrapped Samehada from his back, running strait at the old woman and swung it down where she had previously reappeared behind Kisame whispering in his ears"Who are you to call your elders 'wrinkled old things'. Huh?" _

_Surprised by her sudden appearance, Kisame could not hold back the gasp that escaped his lips and the shiver that ran down his spine when hearing her blood thirsty voice. Using his shock to her advantage she delivered a hard kick to his stomach. He fell backwards against the kitchen bar sending it to splinters._

"_Lets make a bet little one. A one on one match, the first one that hits the other wins" She said grinning like the mad woman that she is "If I win you get to be my slave during your stay here. If you win well...we'll see later. First you have to win. "_

_Kisame immediately agreed, not resisting a new challenge._

_(end of flashback)_

Well no need to say that he ended up losing the bet and also his pride as a man. And if you think that they could have left well your wrong: she'd put traps all over the house...just in case...!

They needed to go back to the base as soon as possible but their aching legs prevented them to do so. And after three hours of high speed running they came to a clearing. The clearing was very small but it offered perfect protection for it was surrounded by tall bushy trees. A river could be heard not too far off.

Itachi, deciding the place was good enough to camp in for the night, held up his hand indicating them to stop.

"Deidara, wood for the fire. Sasori, Kisame you know what to do."

Said blue Akatsuki looked up at Itachi grinning "Oh yeah, man do I know...". He turned on the ball of his feet and walked through the large tree trunks and disappeared into the woods to hunt their food. (Yes, hunt. All normal ninja, if near a stream, would go fishing. But to Kisame it was like going all 'Itachi' -meaning killing his family. Hahaha). Hunting for him was a moment of privilege and pleasure because just like animals he could let his instincts take over.

"And what are you doing?"questioned Deidara seeing the Uchiha walk in the opposite direction. He was slightly annoyed about being told what to do, especially by _this_ person.

"Scout the area",Itachi replied deadpanned.

Deidara watched as he walked away. He really didn't get the Uchiha. Furthermore he hated him.

* * *

The sun was already very low in the horizon when Sakura woke up from her slumber on the forest's hard ground.

_**'So sleeping dummy finally decided to wake up, uh!'**_

_'Shut u...Ugh, my head feels like shit. Can't remember what happened' _

She squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light that still filtered through the branches. Remembering that she'd been going to Konoha with Tenten and Ino, she looked around trying to find them.

Suddenly a pair of light blue eyes appeared in front of her. She jerked back landing in the wild rose bush behind her.

_'Aaaaa! it hurts!'_

_'Sakura?!'_

* * *

**Extra info:**

**Ino 18**

**Sakura 18**

**Tenten 19**

**Deidei 20**

**Itachi 22**

**Sasori unknown**

**Kisame (aka. Fishy-chan) 30**


	3. Encounter

**Chapter III : Encounter**

_An optimist is a someone who falls off the Empires State building and after 50 floors says "So far so good"._

_'Now that is just weird. I think I just heard Ino's voice'_

Pushing herself out of the rose bush, whimpering two or three times as a thorn caught her fur, Sakura looked up and came face to face with a blond puppy. Its eyes were a deep twinkling blue, the same which had startled her a moment ago. They also reminded herself of someone else. Someone like...

"In...Ino?!"

"No it's Santa. Of course it's me you dumbass."Ino barked (literally).

"Well sorry but you really don't look like yourself today. More like a puppy. Shit. A _dog_ for kami's sake!"

Ino sneered at Sakura her eyes in slits "Well you're no better...kitty"

Sakura's eyes opened wide with surprise "What ?"

The blond pup turned on its heals and with a nod asked Sakura – who momentarily forgot her previous question - to follow her.

"Come on. Tenten is waiting for us near the river".

"How long have you been awake?"

Ino shrugged "About five hours just like Tenten"

It struck Sakura strange that she had taken that long to wake up after the attack. While rendered unconscious, she would normally recuperate at an abnormally fast pace being a medic and all. This time her body seemed to have fought something that had slowed the waking process. It was weird. She'll need to see why later. For the moment, she already had a problem, one that may be complicated to solve.

They walked deep into the forest and after 5 minutes the number of trees lessened and the sound of water running could be heard. The sun hit them as they stepped out of the forest and Sakura stopped, amazed.

A clear river glided through the land. The bottom could be seen without much effort and multicolored fish navigated pleasantly through the slow and graceful waters.

The river bank was also a sight to be held. Flowers of all colors and forms sprayed on the ground moved back and forth in the wind as if dancing. Petals and leaves flew around in the air twirling around like a big tornado of patchworks and the sweet flower smelling breeze gently blew through their fur and caressed their faces.

"Hey guys over here"

Looking up to the person who had called them Sakura saw a big brown, slightly red wolf come running over to them, tongue out of its mouth flapping wildly in the air (try imagining ^^)

"Tenten ?"

Said girl gave Sakura a large wolfy grin, "The one and only."

"I don't understand. What is all of this. What the hell happened ?"Sakura asked confusedly her two teammates / best friends.

Ino sighed "Take a look your self ".

She gently pushed Sakura to the edge of the water with her snout. Gazing into the water...

"Holy shit"

The Haruno looked into the water to see a cute little black feline with a shiny pink nose and big green eyes. Yes she should have realized from the moment she woke up that she wasn't in her normal state. She was unusually close to the ground and when she walked she would see paws. But, hey, denial is a powerful thing when you really persuade yourself.

"Man, this is…weird"

Ino stared at her as if she'd grown a second head "No shit sherlock. We just turned into animals but I guess it _is_ pretty normal...We see it every day" she said sarcastically.

Tenten shook her head at both of them.

"What do we do now?"

"Well we can't go back to Konoha like this so we'll just have to wait it out and hopefully it is just a momentary state".

Tenten winced "You do remember that our three year deadline is at the end of the month or we..."

"...will be classified missing-nins. Yes I remember but we don't have any other choice."

Ino, a mischievous sparkle in her eye eyed Sakura. "Might as well enjoy it".

She put her paw in the water and sent a wave of water onto the kitten's fur coat. Said kitten, at the sudden contact of the cold and liquid substance, flew back and landed in a bush of wild roses. Again (lucky her ^^). The two 'dogs' started laughing their ass off.

"Hahahaha!That was a good one Ino".

Ino struck a pose and winked back.

Sakura struggled against the thorns that were trapped in her fur - therefore trapping her in the bush - throwing her paws wildly in the air.

"Ino. You pig get me out of here _now_. It hurts" Sakura whimpered.

Ino and Tenten watched her still giggling lightly. They jumped over to her and pushed the branches away with their paws trying to free her from the bush's iron grasp. Both eyed each other in worry when they didn't manage to do so.

Unknown to them a certain Uchiha had been looking a the little scene with slight interest. He had been walking noiselessly through the forest, carefully sending little waves of chakra in the surrounding areas to sense any hidden enemies or traps.

A slight breeze had blown on his face smelling of flowers and water. Deciding to get quiet moment of peace away from his Akatsuki comrades he walked in the direction from where the breeze had come.

It was then he came to this big "field" full of flowers which was crossed by a small river. And on the bank sat three animals : A wolf, a blond puppy and a little black cat.

While looking at the poor kitten stuck in the rose bush mewling and squirming about to free its self and the two dogs surprisingly trying to free it_, _he walked towards the odd threesome.

Feeling the vibrations caused by footsteps in the ground and the sun suddenly being cut off, Tenten and Ino looked up. They instinctively crept back in fear as they saw the black and red cloak.

"Tenten do you see what I see?"

"Sure I do...," Tenten whispered, "an Akatsuki member. More importantly _the_ Uchiha Itachi"

However their attention quickly went back to the struggling kitten in the bush. They caught the kitties paws between their jaws and attempted a pull.

Sakura let out a loud mewl of pain. The Uchiha leaned down and shoved the dogs off. He slowly and skillfully cut away thorns and branches. Then he reached out and pulled the cat by the scruff of its neck and into his folded left arm.

The feline watched him warily as he sat with her on a near by rock. Itachi's hand meticulously found each remaining thorns, throwing them to the side while observing the kitten that was currently scrutinizing him with its big green eyes. To him the kitten seemed calm as it laid its head back on his arm. However, inside, Sakura was feeling sick with shock.

_'Oh my god! That's Uchiha Itachi!'_ She screamed in her head.

_**'Look what the cat brought in, **_inner Sakura snickered at the lame play on words,_** a hot piece of arse . Now is your time to get laid outer'**_

_'You idiot! I'm a __cat__. And please do not talk about my sex life. I could always tear your tongue out of that dirty mouth of yours'_

_**'Come on you have to admit those dark never-ending eyes make you melt. As well as those perfect muscled arms currently being revealed by a gentle slip of his cloak, **_inner purred, _** Ah kami help me. This is just like an erotic dream…LET ME AT HIM !'**_

Trying to push inner further in her mind Sakura mentally sweat-dropped when she started kissing pictures of the Itachi guy (don't ask how she got them).

_'Wonder how I could ever end up with her in the first place. Did the old man up there on his cloud hate me that much ? Humph. Whatever...'_

Sakura looked the subject of the previous 'discussion' over and sure enough the cloak had fell off his shoulder revealing...

_**'Muscles I wouldn't mind running my fingers over. Or ki...'**_

Her inner's rantings were quickly cut off by a growling. _'Shut up you vacuous, toffee-nosed, malodorous pervert!'_

Itachi inspected one last time the animal in his arms for any hidden thorns while two meters away

Ino and Tenten, tongue lolling out of their mouth, stared like idiots.

"So. Sakura is in the arms of a deadly missing-nin and we are, at the moment, animals. And if we don't get back to Konoha before the end of the month, we are going to be missing-nins. Oh my. What do we do now? " Tenten questioned.

"..."

"Ino ?"

"..."

Tenten took a peek on her right side only to see a blond puppy ( Ino) oggling the Uchiha as he took of his heavy cloak revealing a pair of well constructed arms and a torso...to die for.

The wolf twitching suddenly let out a shriek. **"**INO!"

* * *

**Extra info:**

**Ino 18**

**Sakura 18**

**Tenten 19**

**Deidei 20**

**Itachi 22**

**Sasori unknown**

**Kisame (aka. Fishy-chan) 30**


	4. Problem or not?

**Chapter 4 : Problem or not ?**

"_Don't be pushed by your problems. Be led by your dreams"_

The sky was dark by now.

Kisame sat at the foot of an oak slowly wrapping up with slow precise movements his humongous sword with the love of a mother bear. Wrapping not too tight but tight enough. He delicately pressed the large weapon to the tree trunk and closed his eyes, dosing off.

The shuffling of feet could be heard in the silent clearing. It continued for about 5 minutes.

What the hell is Itachi doing ? Yeah"

Kisame opened one eye to see the blond Akatsuki pacing in the middle of the camp. Biting his nails to the core. The shuffling increased.

"Blondie, would you stop that. It's getting fucking annoying",Kisame growled as he shook his head. Being Itachi's partner for now 7 years he knew that the young but nonetheless powerful Uchiha valued his privacy. As a matter of fact it was not uncommon for him to disappear an hour or two. So he was not worried. However...

Kisame's eyes glistened with mischief, "Oh. Is little Dei-_chan_ worried about Ita-_chan_"

"Am not. I'm just really hungry and stop calling me that ",Deidara retorted.

Sasori jumped off his perch where he had been trying to meditate (key word trying), and walked up to them all the while looking at the darkening sky, eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe we should go after Itachi-san. It will be dark in less than one hour."

"Yeah. It'll make Dei-_chan_ feel more at ease." Said man flashed an annoyed and hateful glare at the blue Akatsuki currently walking back to the oak for his dear Samehada. He turned on his heels and followed his Danna as Kisame caught up with his big powerful strides.

Suddenly a growl was heard and all stopped. Deidara looked at his two companions sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Told you I was hungry"

Kisame threw back his head laughing (more like barking) and started walking again while Sasori shook his head, the corner of his lips slightly turned up. The blond pouted and ran to catch up.

After two minutes of walking, following Itachi's north-east trail they heard a faint crunching of leaves and immediately stopped and tensed prepared for any attack. Itachi came out from between two big firs. Kisame went to his partners side automatically grinning like an idiot. "Good you're here. Blondie was getting all nervous, fidgeting around non stop. So where were you ?"

Itachi, as always, answered by the typical "hn" which both Kisame and Sasori understood as a "mind your own business". While Deidara being blond (no offense to all blonds; I have nothing against you), so very dense just sighed with annoyance at the not so expressive 'sentence'.

Heading back to the camp, Deidara and Kisame bickering on about who was the strongest – a boy thing but nonetheless idiotic, Sasori sneaked a glance at Itachi seeing that he seemed less on the defensive and sort of ...off. His shoulders were relaxed making it look like he was slouching – very 'un-Uchiha like'. Uchiha's were always strait and head up, proud to be- and his eyes normally sharp and aware were covered in a thin veil as if lost in thought. To Sasori it was a rare sight to be held. It tickled his interest however he was not one to interfere with other peoples affairs. In the Akatsuki it was a known fact that if you stayed out of others life others would do the same about yours.

The camp was dark only lit by the small fire at the center of the clearing burning off his last two branches when the four criminals had finished eating and settled for the night. Kisame sat against the previous oak clutching Samehada same as a baby holding his teddy, while Deidara and Itachi sat on branches waiting for sleep to overcome them. However Itachi knew that once again he would not sleep a good part of the night and would stare off at the sky blankly.

Sitting on the ground near the fire, Sasori had offered to take the guarding duties. Being a puppet had it's advantages. Sleep had become to him unnecessary and his body did not feel the lack of it.

A small breeze passed through the tree leaves shaking them delicately some floating down to the ground and all that remained was the silence of the night.

* * *

After Itachi's rushed departure Sakura, Ino and Tenten discussed their rather unusual situation.

They already knew that going back to Konoha was out of question. 'Humans' could not understand them and how could they prove their strength while being in those bodies. People would call them weak for not being able to avoid it even though it is a rare jutsu, no, a jutsu unspoken of to this day.

They had already been told once they were the weakest ninjas of their respective teams and what hurt them the most was that they had been told off by their own sensei and friends. Talk about friendship ! They never wished to go through something like this again. So with just the Hokage's consent they went training for three years and prove themselves worthy of the ninja title. And they were not about to flush away all their efforts because of a teeny weeny mishap.

"What do we do now?" Tenten asked.

Sakura thought for a moment her muzzle scrunched up. "Well...first we have to find a shelter. The forest is not an option especially if the one who attacked us is still around and comes looking for us. Furthermore we're in enemy territory."

"Where do you suggest we go ?"

A dark laugh escaped Ino's lips as she looked at them wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Who did we encounter just not too long ago ?"

Cat and wolf exchanged confused glances at Ino not quite understanding where this conversation was going.

"Come on girls. Who did we meet"

"An Akatsuki " Tenten said

"Yep an Akatsuki. And who are the most feared shinobi's in the ninja world at the moment ?"

"Akatsuki"

"There. You have your answer." Ino smiled proud of herself ignoring her friends incredulous stares as realization dawned on them.

Just as Tenten opened her mouth to talk Sakura cut her off screeching her head off. " Ino are you loony or what. Was the story about dropping you on the head as a baby true ? Because that was not only the craziest idea someone could ever think of but also the most dangerous."

Ino only shrugged. "You said it yourself that we needed a place to stay. No one would dare go near an Akatsuki member. Plus Itachi seemed to like animals." Then Ino lowered her voice and said, "And he **is **quite a sight."

Tenten said nothing as Sakura proceeded to knock her head on a nearby tree trunk. When finished and her forehead strawberry red she spoke up.

"Ino that is a bad idea. And I mean really bad. Akatsuki always travel in pairs so if Itachi is here then so is his partner Hoshigaki Kisame. Moreover, imagine that we, during our 'stay' with them, turn back to our real forms. Worst. We change and they recognize us from who knows where and take us as hostages for the Kyuubi. What do we do ?"

Ino lamely answered "We run" and the three girls burst out laughing at the absurdity of their situation. And Ino's reasoning.

They set out to find a cave for the night after a few minutes. However they had unknowingly gone in the same direction as Itachi.

* * *

Itachi stared at the fire as he sat beside Sasori in comfortable silence.

Sasori was the closest thing to a friend he had in the organization along with Kisame. Sasori was equally calm and non talkative as him. He did not look for conversation nor did he meddle with his affairs. And when they had those small rare conversation they were always instructive and intelligent on various subjects like literature, politics...etc.

The puppet master was currently putting the last touches to his latest 'creation'. A former S-class missing nin reconverted in the weapon industry. Not the strongest of his puppets but a pretty good find.

Itachi on the other hand was thinking about those two hours he spent around those strange creatures near the river. Okay. Sure it was just a cat, a dog and a wolf but something about them made him feel all queer inside. Especially around the kitten. Somehow it felt familiar. Those big green eyes full of emotions, he had already seen them but where, he could not put his finger on it. If he had not been an Uchiha he already would have pulled his long silky hair out. So frustrating.

His musings were cut short as a nearby bush shook and the subject of his inner turmoil popped out followed closely by two yipping canines.

Kisame and Deidara had already woken up and were at their side in secondes.

Having walked around searching for a place to sleep the girls (surprise, surprise) fell once again face to face with the infamous Uchiha. But this time he was accompanied by three of his dear companions.

Sakura gave Ino the I-promise-you-a-painful-death-in-a-very-very-near-future look. "Lucky aren't we _Ino" _she said voice dripping with sarcasm "I mean you had a great idea there. Knowing that there were Akatsuki members around when you saw the light of a fire in the distance you thought: light = safety. Like in fairy tales where the good guy is dressed in white and the bad in black. But did it ever cross your mind that this was not a fairy tale and that maybe, just maybe, it was the Akatsuki's fire ?"

"Weeell...on the moment I didn't really think about it." Ino sheepishly answered.

Tenten rolled her eyes "Ino are you sure that you're not related somehow to Naruto because right now it seems like it." Said girl answered by a glare.

Deidara was the first to move. Well, actually he _ran_ towards the three girls squealing like a maniac waving his hands in the air - but that's just a detail. "Oh a cute little puppy. And look blond and blue eyes like me." He smiled same as a kid at Christmas as he picked Ino up and hugged her squeezing the air out of her lungs. But whatever. What is air when you're getting hugged by an extremely well developed male and as Ino put it 'inheaven you don't need to breath so, lungs to hell and males in bed' (Ino's motto). Tenten and Sakura started to twitch as drool began to come out of her gaping mouth.

While the blonds were drooling or screaming and dancing, Kisame approached tentatively Tenten. However Tenten being a wolf and all was instantly repelled by the foul fish stench coming from his blue gill covered skin and snapped at his extended arm. He jerked back at the pain.

"Fuck. You stupid dog. You fucking bit me." Kisame went to give the wolf a kick in the guts but Sakura threw herself at him sticking her claws deep into the skin and climbed up the leg. At the attack, Kisame tried to slap the cat off but was stopped by Itachi who held his hand in a tight grip.

"Stop. No need for violence." That said Itachi crouched down and gently pried the kitten off. Just as he was putting Sakura down next to the growling Tenten, Deidara came running up to him still cuddling up to Ino.

"Itachi can we keep them ? They're soooo cute. I want them." Itachi flinched as the blonde squealed once again in his ears.

Kisame growled at Deidara, "No way are we keeping them especially that rabid dog..."

"It's a wolf" interrupted Sasori quietly.

"Whatever...that rabid _wolf_ and that hysterical green eyed thing." he sniffed.

Horrified Deidara turned slowly towards the blue Akatsuki who was nursing his hand back to health. Then suddenly screaming at the top of his lungs he said -no, screamed- "How can you be so indifferent to those little cuties. They must be dying of hunger. How can you not feel touched by those big eyes looking at you, pleading you. Have you no heart !?"

"Uh huh. Hello. S-class criminal here. No need for a heart." Kisame pointed out.

Itachi watching the argument and feeling the impending head-ache decided to cut it short.

"Fine we keep them. Each one of us will keep one animal. However all the necessities concerning them shall be bought from our pockets. Understood ?"

Kisame grumbled and snorted to himself "Like hell I'm going to take the responsibility of an animal." He walked back to the foot of the tree and sat down next to Samehada arms crossed.

After an hour all went back to their 'beds'. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori had each decided to adopt one of the animals: Deidara took Ino (who looked more than pleased); Sasori, Tenten and Itachi, Sakura.

As the hours flew by, all the girls were snuggled for the night with their respective masters too tired to think about who they were sleeping with.

* * *

**Extra info:**

**Ino 18**

**Sakura 18**

**Tenten 19**

**Deidei 20**

**Itachi 22**

**Sasori unknown**

**Kisame (aka. Fishy-chan) 30**


	5. Akatsuki

**Chapter v : Akatsuki**

"_Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils ..." - Louis Hector Berlioz_

_(Sakura pov.)_

Do you know what is worst than Jiraiya in a tutu and actually ballet dancing? Well I do. It's waking up on an unknown bed, in an unknown bedroom with a big orange lollipop faced Akatsuki giggling and drooling in your face. I mean come on this is supposed to be Akatsuki. The great fearless and really powerful S-class criminals/murderers.

As I looked around the room, trying to ignore the masked idiot in front of me –still drooling– (i.e: it was running down the side of his mask) , I had one thought running over and over in my head : _'Has the world come to an end or have I turned completely wacko from the transformation ?!'_

It seemed as if a tornado had passed in the room. Books were sprayed all over the floor as well as their shelves which had broken to pieces, probably from the impact of the fall. What was most striking about this room was the toilet paper that covered it's whole surface. Just like snow but pink. In the corner next to the door a big wardrobe lay on its side, doors open, spilling out it's insides _**'like vomit' **_

I rolled my eyes at my inner's comment as she giggled.

'_You just had to come back didn't you.'_

_**'Well you didn't think that you could get rid of me so easily, did you ?'**_

I sighed. _'Probably not. I was just hoping.'_

Just as inner was opening her mouth to respond a couple of running feet came towards the room.

_**'I have a feeling that from now on, things are going to get very exciting' **_

(Normal pov.)

Konan had been preparing breakfast while Itachi and Sasori were playing shogi on the table. Kisame had just entered the kitchen followed by Zetsu and Pein when a multitude of crashes of different intensity startled them.

All ran immediately to the source, only to end up in front of Itachi's bedroom door. No need to say Itachi slammed open the door in anger at the unwanted intrusion.

However shock made him stop before he put a foot in the room.

Tobi stood in the middle of the room the little black cat -who was scared shitless- in his arms, drooling. The surprising part was the big amount of toilet paper which was strewn all over the room's surface. Popping their heads in Deidara and Kisame just couldn't hold it in. They both rolled on the floor holding their stomachs at the sight. One in a life time. Even the others, although more restrained, couldn't help but let out a small snicker.

The Uchiha twitched slightly and ground his teeth together "Tobi. What are you doing here ?"

Said man ,who hadn't heard them coming even though they had the grace of a herd when running up the stairs, jumped in surprise letting go of Sakura who fell on the floor her back arched, sniffing and sneezing menacingly. He turned slightly at his fellow Akatsuki standing in the bedroom doorway. Looking at them hesitantly he choked out the only thing that came to his mind.

"Tobi is a good boy...?"

* * *

Ino opened her eyes slowly as the sun hit her face. She hadn't slept so well since …well a long time and felt so refreshed. She stretched lazily. First the front paws reached out far in front of her as she flexed her claws. Then she stretched her back legs, yapping happily as her back cracked. _'Hm feels good' _She stood up and looked at the unfamiliar room.

It was rather large. In fact to her it seemed humongous. And she could tell that whoever's chamber she was in, had great taste. The walls were painted in light brown and the ceiling, painted white, was crossed by prominent oak beams (i.e: like the facade of English houses). It gave off this really cozy feeling. The room was clear and well lighted by a single big window, seemingly giving onto a garden.

She sighed _'I guess I really am in heaven...'_

The house suddenly shook making dust fall from the ceiling. She sneezed as it tickled her nose. But was cut off by a sudden explosion. Looking up from the bed she stared wide eyed at the hole in the wall.

_'Did I just do that?'_

A moan at her right caught her attention. A man lay limp at her side clothes torn and singed. He wasn't dead but he wasn't exactly alive.

"Way to go Itachi !" whooped Deidara. Said Uchiha was rubbing his hands off on his cloak a satisfied glint in his eyes. At his side Kisame grinned wildly.

"I say we all get a turn. I got lots of things that need payback" The Akatsuki members nodded in approval and cracked their knuckles. They took a step towards the masked man.

Poor Tobi whimpered at their approach. "Bu...but Tobi i...is a _good_ boy." He crawled slowly away from them "Tobi was just preparing a party for Itachi-senpai's birthday. Deidara-senpai said that would be a good '_present'_."

Everyone turned to Deidara. He waved his hands defensively. "Hey it was just an idea".

Everyone knew that Itachi and Deidara weren't the best of friends but they hadn't known he would go as far as to throw his life away by organizing a party for said Uchiha. Only a suicidal would take such a risk. Nevertheless, considering the blond bomb artist they shouldn't be surprised. After all his ultimate technique was to change his body into a super explosive.

Tobi whimpered again. "Anyways, Tobi just explain how you got the room in such a state and why was toilet paper covering most of the space."

"W...well, at first Tobi thought of decorating the hall but senpais were all there and since it was supposed to be a surprise Tobi decide to go for Itachi-senpai's bedroom. And it was for the better because Tobi remembers that Senpai doesn't like big parties."

At that everyone rolled there eyes "Tobi you brainless idiot. Itachi doesn't like parties much less surprises that was why Deidara wanted to organize it. To anger him."Sasori calmly stated. "But please pursue."

Gulping and watching the other Akatsuki members warily, the masked man continued his 'tail'. "Tobi looked for garlands but none did Tobi find. The nearest object Tobi found was rolls of toilet paper. Tobi wanted to attach them to the ceiling so they'd dangle down slightly."

Here Tobi stopped and frowned, huffed and then crossed his arms pouting ( they could here it from the way he spoke).

"But toilet paper was a bad boy. Tobi – the good boy - stood on the chair looking at the top of mister Wardrobe and toilet paper escaped Tobi's hands. Tobi tried to catch it but mister Paper too fast. Tobi jumped to catch him, the chair flew against mister Wardrobe making him fall. Not wanting to hurt Tobi's self, Tobi grabbed onto mister Comforter and pulled. But mister Comforter tried to get away and so landed on mister Bookshelf. Tobi pulled to disentangle mister Comforter but he got stuck and Tobi pulled hard. And mister Shelf fell."

All sweat dropped -well... at least those who hadn't gone off to do something more interesting and not quite so bothersome.

Ino who at first had been very confused looked at the poor guy in she didn't have time to ponder on Tobi's fate as she suddenly remembered that something was missing. More like two people were missing. Panicked she jumped over the still lying Akatsuki and through many legs at full speed, finding her way out through the door. Kisame and Deidara stared at the zooming blond puppy quizzically.

"What got it's fur in a bunch ?"

Both laughed and got back to their previous activities. But not without Deidara sending a longing look at the puppy. He just can't help but want to cuddle up to cute things.

* * *

The day seemed to go on very slowly. Sakura, Ino and Tenten had bumped into each other while roaming around the hideout. For the little creatures they were it was huge. Seemingly going on and on in a never ending wind of corridors and flights of steps. However after many hours of scurrying around unable to find themselves a room or place to settle in, they had finally found the Akatsuki common room.

The room was pretty luxurious considering the fact that Akatsuki weren't the most respectable men nor the most elegant (i.e: Kisame and Hidan). In the middle of the room were disposed in a sort of unsymmetrical square two couch on either side of a low wooden table and three arm chairs in which even the biggest man on earth would feel small. Not too far away, a huge fireplace was burning away in a joyful manner the logs lying in it's mouth. The room was mostly lit by the fire giving the room a gentle and cozy feeling.

The girls walked in muzzling the door open.

Dedara, Kisame and Sasori looked up upon their entrance. Kisame gave a predatory smile, showing off his teeth.

"Well looky here. Mammals have just entered our territory. Why don't we shoot them !" He said not forgetting about the attempt on his life earlier by a certain wolf (aka Tenten). He got up taking Samehada with him.

"Good idea ! Strip them of their fur. Bet I could make lots of money on it." screeched Kakuzu, giggling maniacally at the possible future fortune.

A look of horror spread onto Deidara's face. Two seconds later he was next to three girls hugging Tenten and Ino, Sakura having side stepped him miraculously. He then glared at Kisame "Don't you dare touch these cute and cuddly things. If I see one single dirty and blue finger of yours on them I'll blow you up !"

Kisame, however eager to take revenge, nonetheless sat back down on the sofa as he felt Itachi glaring at his back. He sighed as he put his sword back in it's place near the fire and resumed his drinking. Deidara released his clutch on the girls.

When all settled down Itachi in 'a matter of fact' tone of voice said "By the way humans are mammals. But if you want to shoot yourself go ahead". No need to say that everyone roared in laughter as Kisame turned purple (blue + pink).

It was pretty amazing to see this and even if it was just their first day in this weird place Sakura and Ino and Tenten couldn't help but feel happy.

_'Maybe this will turn out alright'_

They padded up to the fire gently and lay down on the rug near the fire. The heat felt good. It seemed to sooth their aching paws. As they fell in a half sleep a piece of wood cracked and tiny pieces of burning wood flew to the floor. Sakura being nearest to the fire let out a yelp as one of those pieces singed her fur. But a gentle hand lifted her up and put her in an unknown lap and carefully blew away the burning cinders.

Sakura mewled in satisfaction as the burning feeling ebbed away leaving in it's stead shivers of pleasure.

_'Hmm feels good'_

_**'Totally. And yet that is nothing. Just imagine the feeling that having sex wo...u.' **_

At that Sakura crushed her inner, pushing her at the back of her mind. She squinted up. Itachi. He was observing her as he caressed and patted her. Never mind that he was a criminal. For the moment she was a cat and she was going to make the best of it. She lay her head on to of her paws, curling in a tight ball and fell in a dreamless sleep, the crackling of the fire singing her to sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes. It was dark out and the moonlight shone through the thin curtains giving the room an ethereal glow. Glancing around at the room that belonged to Itachi she found that she was alone. However the bedsheets were creased so Itachi had probably slept in them. She didn't question his absence. Maybe he was on a mission or whatever they called it in their 'world'.

She guessed it was about 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning.

The room had been cleaned up after the natural disaster Tobi incarnated had passed through. Every thing was back to it's rightful place and no toilet paper could be seen.

She shifted on the bed, sat up and stretched herself, arms high in the air. Wait...arms? Hurriedly she ran to the bathroom where she stared at herself in the full length mirror. Green eyes stared back. She touched gently the mirror and the girl in front of her did the same. She then looked down at herself in disbelief. Two feet. Legs. Arms and hands. Paws? Nope. Gone, disappeared, non existent. She sighed in relief.

_'Back to normal. I need to get to the other girls to see if they're the same.' _

She came out of the bathroom two minutes later dressed in a black shirt and shorts that probably belonged to the Uchiha. But no time to think about that. She carefully made her way out of the room looking left and right for any unwanted company. Feeling no one in the vicinity, she tiptoed silently to the room at the end of the corridor where Ino stayed in with Deidara.

She wasn't half way down the hallway when a hand shot out and grabbed her at the elbow. She was pulled back in the room and slammed against the wall a kunai at her throat. It went so quickly that she didn't have time to react. She just knew that she would be bruised tomorrow. If she was still alive.

Dizzily she looked up into a pair of swirling red Sharigan.

Just her luck. She had finally retrieved her real appearance and she just had to come face to face with Uchiha Itachi that happened to glare holes in her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? " Sakura gulped as the kunai pressed harder against her throat.

_'I'm doomed' _

_**'No shit Sherlock.'**_


	6. Human

**Chapter 6 : Human**

_If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular? -Unknown_

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Itachi asked the girl in front of him. He watched as she gulped and flinched as the kunai pressed against her neck. She seemed familiar however with his fading eyesight and the dim light of the moon he could not quite make her out.

She shifted slightly in uneasiness.

An awkward smile was sent his way. "Well it is a pretty long story and … hum … strange - to say the least."

She looked up at him but stopped under his nose probably knowing about his kekkai genkai.

Silence settled around them.

It was now his turn to shift uncomfortably. The blade pressed her neck until a tiny cut appeared and bled out on her shirt. And some trickled down between her breasts.

Itachi's eyes too trickled down her chest following the trail left in its waking. He licked his lips. He hadn't been with a woman in such a long time that having one before him seemed unreal. Furthermore he knew that she was a beautiful one, in and out. He could see it in her eyes. Hypnotic eyesthat glowed with innocence and slight curiosity.

Sakura gasped and closed her eyes in panic as Itachi pressed himself against her. She couldn't believe it. Uchiha Itachi was coming onto her. She was scared out of her wits.

What would he do to her? If he could kill heartlessly then he could do anything. Rape?

She was frozen by fear as his hand came up to her face and caressed her cheekbone. It slowly went down to her collarbone and followed the blood trail until his hand settled on her breast. A moan escaped Sakura's lips as Itachi cupped it lovingly. His touch was gentle. Not something you would expect from a killer.

What was he thinking? She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. He looked ethereal. The moon shone on him underlining every detail of his form. It accentuated his sharp but surprisingly feminine features. She saw the light veil of lust directed to her which made something burn in her. A fire that she didn't know existed. No one had made her feel this way. Never had she been with a man. And she knew that if she didn't stop him now things would go too far.

Fighting back the fear and the heat in her belly Sakura pushed at Itachi's chest lightly. He groaned and his head fell forward onto her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck. His arms then surrounded her in a hug. The pink haired kunoichi stood still not knowing what to do.

_'Okay. This is really awkward.'_

_**'You can say that again. But I am certainly not complaining. What are the chances of getting a hot piece of ass during our stay at the Akatsuki hideout ? Normally zero, nada, niet. However right now you have the possibility. And he is intoxicated. That makes it all the better ; he won't remember you tomorrow. So I say "rape him"' **_

_'Intoxicated ?'_

_**'Of course. You didn't know? And I thought Ino was the idiot'**_

Ignoring her inner's insult, Sakura peaked at the sleeping Uchiha on her shoulder. And sure enough the heavy stench of sake reached her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose. Kami. How many bottles of sake had he downed to smell like this, she wondered. And was it her or could she taste the sake on her tongue.

Sakura looked around for any enemy presence. Seeing the hallway was clear she gently pushed the Uchiha off her so as not to wake him up. Not that in his state he could be a threat to her. Tentatively reaching behind herself to unwrap his arms, she sighed when his grip tightened.

_'Great. Just fucking great'_

_**'Hmm. This is really nice. Do you feel those pecks. Those deliciously muscled arms around you. Oh, and that big hard...'**_

Inner Sakura was immediately cut off. The pink haired kunoishi blushed in embarrassment. Yes. She had felt it. It was not hard to with him pressed to her like he was. She could even feel it pulsating against her stomach. Sure she had seen many 'family jewels', but that was part of her job as a medic. However right now, this was neither a mission nor a medical check-up.

Heat grew between her legs. The same one as before but much more intense and it scared her. Sakura suddenly felt claustrophobic between the wall and Itachi. With a hard shove the black haired Akatsuki was sent flying in the opposite wall. Luckily and surprisingly the guy did not wake up. But others did wake up at the sudden crash.

* * *

"Give that back you transvestite artist wannabe!"

"Let go you blond pigheaded hairstyle stealer!"

"Hey. You stole

"No you let go."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

Sakura looked back and forth between the bickering blonds battling for a piece of pocky. On one side there was Ino, shacking her blond head viciously from side to side screeching out insults. On the other Deidara, the one and only explosive artist of Akatsuki - thank Kami – who was ready to engage into combat, clay pouch and hand mouths ready.

Flinching at the sound of breaking bones Sakura sighed, her head falling on the cool table. It was strange how things had turned out. It was nothing she had expected. She closed her eyes and recalled last night.

(Flashback)

_After having punched the Uchiha through the hallway wall, most of the Akatsuki had run up to her.. She got in a defensive position knowing that it would not change the issue of the upcoming battle. She was a highly trained kunoishi and could take on one of them. But not all of them. The Akatsuki were still to be feared. However they had not killed her on the spot like she had thought they would. In fact most of them were in a similar state as Itachi. Drunk. _

_Seeing the young but powerful Uchiha Itachi crumpled on the floor snoring lightly, the men threw their heads back and laughed loud and rough. Kisame came up to Sakura. A big grin on his face he took her by the arm and pulled her towards what seemed to be a living room. Too tired and embarassed to struggle, she let him. Plus if they wanted her dead she would already be so._

_The living room was cosy for a criminal hideout. But that was not what caught her attention. What did was the two people lying on red plushy arm chairs giggling. Ino and Tenten. Sakura looked at them dumbfounded and totally lost. What the heck was happening here?_

"_What are you guys doing?" _

_Kisame saw the twinkle of betrayal in Sakura's eyes. Before the situation got awry he put a hand on her shoulder. With a light squeeze he smiled showing his sharp teeth._

"_Calm down kitten. Your companions have already told us about your situation. The attack and the transformation."_

(End flashback)

The girls were allowed to stay for a while. Well more like till the end of the month. Hopefully back to their original forms.

Sakura had been reluctant at first, thinking that there must be a hidden scheme behind this apparent kindness. Like the chase for the Kyuubi or as leverage against Konoha. But the leader, Pein, told the girls that they had long stopped the search for the Bijuu's.

Uchiha Madara, the real leader of the Akatsuki, had become impatient. During an extraction, Madara had modified a hand sign. The bijuu was then transferred not to the sealing statue as it should've but to himself. However, the great quantity of chakra so violently entered his body that it ripped him apart. Pein, who had previously wanted to use the bijuus to finally install a lasting peace, was quickly discouraged by the turn of events. It was realised that a bijuu's chakra was much too big in quantity and power. Thus the search for the bijuus was abandoned.

Sakura sighed. That explained why Konoha didn't have any information on recent Akatsuki activities. Naruto's protection was not an issue any more. She could feel a heavy weight lift from her shoulders.

Hearing a sudden pop and smelling smoke, Sakura knew that it was time to turn back into their animal forms. She didn't want to but she had no say in this.

She sighed once again. Right now she was supposed to be in Konoha, kicking some of her team mates arse and finally getting acknowledge. But no. Life really hated her. Now she had to go back to the room she shared with the wretched Uchiha. The one who had sexually harassed her. She was angry. Yes. But not at him. She was angry towards herself because she had liked what he had done to her as small as it may have be. And she wouldn't mind it happening again.

The black kitten pushed open the door with it's little nose and padded into the room. She sniffed petulantly when she spied the hated man lying on the bed.

Itachi listened as the silence of the room was broken by the clicking of the little cat's claws on the floor. He took a peek over the book and went back to his reading. Sleep made his eyes droop so he rolled further down the covers and lay on his back watching the ceiling.

This day had been full of surprises. He had adopted a cat and soon found out that it was a kunoichi under some strange jutsu. Her friends were also in the same situation. Said kunoichi also seemed reluctant to meet him in the eye. That was understandable if she knew about his sharingan. But when their eyes rarely met she would quickly turn away her cheeks a bright red. Being the heir to the Uchiha clan, he was far from stupid. Itachi knew he affected women greatly. They would giggle when he passed and/or blushed. But this pink haired woman seemed to flush for the different reasons. He could tell that she hid something from him.

It unnerved him because last night Deidara had slipped sake in the food. Everyone had ended up drunk. The thing was that Itachi had very low tolerance for alcohol so his memories of the past night was a big black hole. Had he done something? No. He was sure he was getting worked up for nothing. Slowly he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to overcome him. Hopefully tonight he would sleep a full night.

As Itachi felt himself fell into unconsciousness a hot weight settled in the crook of his arm. The heat was comforting. It reminded him of when his mother used to lie next to him when he was little, and wait for him to fall asleep. The childhood memory lulled him to sleep.

A single tear rolled down the Uchiha's face going unnoticed by the contented occupants of the room , currently snuggling in each others arms.


	7. Awkwardness

**IMPORTANT**** – please read!**

**Hi everyone! **

**I know that you've been waiting for a really really long time for updates. I too have been waiting but not for updates but inspiration which seemed constantly out of my reach. However, finally I bring to you a new chapter albeit short! And I have also revised all the previous chapters (and hopefully did a good job... :p). **

**Concerning future updates, I can't guarantee anything. The reason for this is that I don't have much time to myself. I'm sure you understand that this is just a hobby and that the real world outside doesn't wait for anyone! Nevertheless, I will not abandon! I will fight on to update through bad and good, but at my own pace (which might be slow, very slow). The quality of my writing is not great. However, I do prefer to update a chapter that makes sense and is relatively well written rather than update a shitty chapter. Thus I take my time.**

**Thank you for your understanding. I also would like to thank those who have reviewed and those who follow this story. I hope for your forgiveness for the lack of updates. **

**Anyways, I'll let you enjoy the newly updated chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Awkwardness**

The curtains flapped agitatedly as they struggle against the wind that engulfed itself into the bedroom. Protected by the wrinkled bed sheets, only a light breeze reached the slumbering ball of fur rolled into a tight ball. The playful invisible ruffled the soft black fur which tickled a little pink nose. Said nose nuzzled the covers attempting to dig itself deeper into the bed. A swift breeze once again swooped into the room.

_'Sneeze'_.

The little cat's eyes opened slightly as her body tensed from the aftermath of the sneeze. She then groaned as the bright morning light burned her eyes. Not a morning person, Sakura in her hopefully temporary body, brought her paws to her eyes to save them from the vicious ball of brightness that was the sun.

Still buried deep into the sheets, she started to doze off. But a crash followed by a bunch of cursing startled her from her much needed rest. In her surprise Sakura's cat-like instincts took over. She jumped high, claws all out and ready to attack. Unfortunately, her claws caught themselves into the bed sheets. And as she fell back down onto the bed, she tried to beat off the offending material.

'Stop struggling. You're only making it worse'

The deep voice caused Sakura to tense and effectively stop her struggles.

Itachi watched as the black kitten stopped all its movements. Lightly he walked up to the balled up covers and with expert hands, delivered the poor animal. He smirked at the state to which the kunoichi inhabiting the cat's body was reduced to. In a cat's body she seemed to find herself in all kinds of bad situations, and even though he knew nothing about her, no doubt her skills as a kunoichi were just as bad. Maybe she was more adapted to a cat's life. At least her cat like agility would outweigh her clumsiness.

Finally free, Sakura was thrown none too gently back onto the bed in a pile of cushions. She hissed at the Uchiha. He did not seem distressed by her anger nor did he appear embarrassed by his lack of clothing unlike Sakura. The remnants of steam escaped the bathroom and wrapped the man in a halo. His skin which was not covered by the small towel hanging dangerously low on his hips gleamed deliciously, underlining every crevice and muscle on his '_**extremely fit and sensual**_' body.

For a second Sakura stared at his mouth watering body but quickly threw herself out the door and skid into the hallway before Inner Sakura attempted to poison her innocent mind and attempt to throw herself at him. Literally.

* * *

After a rather awkward morning, Sakura found herself roaming in the corridors of the Akatsuki headquarters.

The place was enormous and her diminutive state only enhanced this feeling. Everywhere she went she found stairs and corridors which seemed unending. And to make things worse they all looked identical. At first she walked with no clear goal, entering a few rooms making patterns in the dust that covered heavily the many surfaces of the compound. Anything to keep her mind off the frustrating Uchiha. But after an hour or so, her frustration was directed to the compound that seemed to be playing games with her.

As if in a labyrinth, she kept coming back to the same corridor, the only evidence of this being the monticules of dust that she had made to form a near perfect replica of Konoha. Finally after long moments of running around in panic, she miraculously found her way back to the common room dead on her feet.

Before going back to her room to take a much needed nap, Sakura took a turn to check on Ino and Tenten. Passing Ino's door, she nudged her head past the door. Not wanting to disturb the occupants of the room, she discretely watched as Ino was sprawled on the blonde Akatsuki's stomach. Every time the man tried to ruffle her blonde fur, Ino would playfully try to catch his hand between her teeth giving a quick nip at his fingers. Tension mingled with playfulness as the two continued their game.

Going to the room occupied by Tenten and her red headed master, Sakura found the two in a heated conversation about weapons. They seemed perfectly in sync with each other as the discussion on lethal poisons, shurikens, katanas, deadly ninjutsus made small smiles appear on their faces, the longer it continued.

Head bowed as a massive headache made her ears and frontal lobe thump ceaselessly, she trotted out of the giant headquarter oak doors that led to the outside world.

The fresh air came hard onto her face but it was nonetheless welcome. She breathed deeply and sighed as she felt her headache subside. The moon was out smiling brightly at her in an attempt to wash away all her worries.

'_Oh hell no!.'_

A shiver wracked Sakura's body. Was she the only one who felt uncomfortable? Right now she should be home kicking some arse. But no. Things had gone awry and while Ino and Tenten seemed to fit perfectly with the bunch of crazy criminals, Sakura just felt out of place. Loneliness and darkness were gripping at her insistently waiting for her to drown.

She didn't understand. How could they just wipe out everything? How could they forget all the pain and fear that had ruled their world for the last 5 or 6 years? The Akatsuki's wrong doings could not even be listed on a mile long scroll. So how could Ino and Tenten forget?

Sakura's hand tightened against her chest.

How would they be able to face those that had suffered at the hands of said criminals when they went back to Konoha? Kurenai had been left all alone and heavily pregnant. Sure she had Shikamaru watching over both her and the baby, but it didn't change the fact that Asuma's disappearance left a deep dark whole in the heart's of each who had known him. Gaara had nearly lost his life to the Akatsuki's hands. And only by the perseverance of one old wrinkly lady did he manage to escape death. Meanwhile, many Jinchuriki's had perished by their hands as well as many more during the akatsuki's years of activity.

She wasn't aware of each individual member's personal agenda, but surely they had committed many more crimes before the formation of the Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi was the living proof of this - and she sure as hell wasn't ready to forgive any of them their past actions and sins.

But even so, jealousy ripped through her. Ino and Tenten, after a day and a half, already had a good relationship with their current 'masters'. She herself found that being around Itachi was very unnerving and that contact and conversations was very limited if not nearly inexistent between them. He kept to himself and sometimes she would feel his intense gaze settle on her. Sakura felt highly uncomfortable around him. And despite his past she found herself wishing that things between them would be better so to alleviate the awkwardness and her skittishness around him. At least during her stay with him.

Bringing her fingers to her mouth Sakura bit restlessly on her finger nails. Oh kami, how would she face Naruto after this ordeal? Or worse, Sasuke? He was an arsehole but nevertheless it would be unfair to him if she had any kind of friendly interactions with his hated brother. Sakura let out a painful sigh.

Her inner thoughts were cut short when the clashing of metal echoed through the air.

Itachi wheeled around as his clone came up behind him kunai at the ready. He slashed at his stomach only to be met with a puff of smoke and a log.

Sakura watched as both Itachis danced the deadly tango that a shinobi was trained to do at a young age. She had never seen anyone so stealthy, skilful, and beautiful. But that was no wonder. Most of her life was spent around Naruto who had not an ounce of stealthiness and grace - or enough brain-cells to take notice of that for that matter.

The Uchiha in front of her was stunning. She watched as Itachi ripped his shirt off as it was barely hanging on his upper body. She swallowed. He was sweating and the moonlight did nothing but enhance his beauty. How could someone so evil be so sexy? It seems only the bad boys are the beautiful ones. His muscles tensed and rippled with every effort.

* * *

He had felt her presence since the beginning but he only turned to acknowledge her once his clone was dispelled. He stared at her as she sat naked as the day she was born, her hands quickly hiding herself from his prying eyes as she realized that she had turned during her inner quarrel. Eyes glowed with curiosity and lust as they looked the other over. Their eyes glided over exposed skin that shone with an ethereal glow under the full moon. Unexpected shivers of unadulterated desire and lust for each other wracked their bodies.

Neither dared to look away as they challenged each other to a game of wills. Who will be the first to act upon their desires? Their respective reputations were on the line. So was their pride. And both felt that they would be damned if they lost to the other.

Seconds passed and the staring contest continued. Finally, both turned as Ino and Deidara called for them from the HQ doors. Sakura took a few steps in the compound's direction only to stop when she realized that she was still bare of cloths. Luckily, Itachi draped his cloak over her shoulders. Her eyes widened but she nevertheless gave a nod of thanks. She turned her head away from him in an attempt to hide the blush that heated her face while he walked away without looking back. With a small cough, she gathered her countenance and quickly followed him.

Damn. She really didn't know how she was going to face them - Naruto and Sasuke and the others. That man was just too good looking for his own good.


End file.
